


Hijack my Heart.

by DarkAngel2891



Series: The Haunted Family [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is just a bit of a bastard, Babies, Babies are adorable but not a walk in the park, Children, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is soft, Gen, M/M, Magical aquierment of a child, No Pregnancy, Other, Parenthood, Raising Babies, Sequel, Silly, crowley is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: A fluffy sequel to The Haunting of Aziraphale's Bookshop. This will chronicle the life of a newborn Cadence as she gets the opportunity to be in a family that loves her. This is also the story of The Archangels who are given their own baby to love and raise....https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368801/chapters/55991791 The Haunting of Aziraphale's Bookshop.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Haunted Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022731
Comments: 31
Kudos: 24





	1. The Babe in the Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct squeal to The Haunting of Aziraphale's Bookshop. Please read that before reading this one. This is going to be fluffiness with very little if any agnst. Just your typical ups and downs of parenting.  
> This first chapter is establishing the storyline and tone. I don't expect to make this sad or depressing. I hope you enjoy.

Crowley and Aziraphale held their baby to them. She was perfect, ten little fingers, ten little toes. There was her just slightly crooked nose and dimpled cheeks, her eyes followed them however they moved. She would cry if they tried to put her down, Not that they wanted to. Crowley started to sing softly to her, her little eyelashes fluttered as she began to fall asleep. 

Crowley looked up at his angel. 

"We need to talk." He said, heading towards the back room. Aziraphale followed him closely.

They sat down on the sofa speaking softly to each other as their baby slept. Aziraphale took Crowley and their baby into his arms holding both of them. 

"We need to get her proper baby stuff. Crib, clothes, bottles and nappies. All that that comes with babies." Crowley spoke softly. Feeling the baby's gentle breath and holding her closer. 

Aziraphale hummed in agreement. "Tomorrow then, for now can we just stay like this?" He rested his chin on Crowley's head. 

"Angel if we stay like this I'm liable to fall asleep." Crowley chuckled softly, eyes already drooping. Heavy with sleep and exhaustion from everything they went through. Aziraphale chuckled back and suddenly they were in bed. The two of them lying on their sides with their baby in-between them. As they both fell asleep Crowley remembered something. 

"Angel she doesn't have a name yet." He said softly stroking her hair. 

Aziraphale hummed. "Shouldn't we keep the name she already had?" 

"Yes, but what about her last name? Or her middle name? You gotta have those, humans expect you to." 

Aziraphale paused. "Hmm what about Cadence Eden Fell-Crowley?" 

"Eden?" Crowley asked, a bit of humor in his voice. 

"That's where it all started for us. Where we first met and fell in love. She should reflect that, shouldn't she?" 

Crowley mumbled in agreement his eyes closed and he fell asleep, Aziraphale following not long after. 

They were woken up by a shrill cry. Cadence wasn't happy and she was making it known. Aziraphale scooped her up and tried to calm her. He checked her nappy nothing there, she must be hungry and they didn't really have anything to feed her. Crowley sat up with a grumble, "Wassa matter?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

He stared at Aziraphale holding the crying baby, he thought for a moment that it had been nothing but a cruel dream. But no, there was the love of his eternity holding their daughter. 

"I think she's hungry." Aziraphale said, Gently rocking her back and forth. 

"Ok, ok." Crowley snapped and a full bottle of formula appeared. He handed it to Aziraphale who tried to get Cadence to latch onto it. 

Cadence took one sip and glared at them. It's surprising how mad a newborn could look.

"Don't look at me like that young lady. This is all we have at the moment, either drink it or drink nothing." Aziraphale chided. 

Crowley let out a snort and Aziraphale looked up at him. Crowley just started to laugh at the Angel's glare. 

"The Almighty sure got your glare and picky tastes right." He said, in a fit of giggles. 

"Oh enough of you." Aziraphale said, no malice behind it. In fact he let out a surprised squeak as Cadence accepted the bland food. 

"I promise you that we'll get you some good stuff when we go to the store." Crowley came over and ruffled her hair. 

Curse it all he was turning even softer. His mind travelled back to Warlock as a baby, Little fragile thing he was.  _ "Maybe we should go visit them sometime. Bring Cadence with us." _

Crowley and Aziraphale got dressed for the day. They stumbled onto a problem. Cadence didn't have any clothes. 

"Forget it. She's young enough that humans won't care if she's wearing anything." Crowley wrapped her snuggly in her blanket and they headed to the Bentley. 

The store, Scott's Tots was tucked in between a salon and Starbucks. It was bright primary colors and had a picture of a puppy in a diaper playing with a kitten in a bonnet. The staff wore bright uniforms with plastic smiles on their faces. An attendant broke off from the counter and walked up to them. 

"Hello my name is James, how may I assist you?" He smiles at the family. The blonde smiles back with soppiness, the redhead just smirks. 

"A yes my good man we ne-" Aziraphale begins.

"Listen here we need everything for our child and we're counting on you to help us purchase the best you have to offer." He says, whilst rocking the baby back and forth. 

"How old is your bundle of joy?" James asks. 

The two of them stare at each other for a second before answering.

"Newborn." 

James nods "Alright then. What do you already have at home?" He asks. 

The two of them stare at each other again. 

"Umm, ahh" Crowley says.

"I'm afraid that would be nothing dear boy. She took us by surprise to say the least." Aziraphale answers. 

James looks at them.  _ "Ah, It's those kind of parents. Poor baby probably lost everyone but them."  _ James is under the impression that this odd couple was given custody of a child due to her parents perishing in some sort of accident.

They weren't prepared for her but they wanted her. James felt his heartstrings pull at this and resolved to be the best of help to them.

That resolve was stretched as they went over to the clothing sections. 

"Angel, We're not going to dress her in only frills and lace." Crowley hissed under his breath. 

The angel pouted, he had a very distinct idea of dressing their daughter in the cutest little outfits. Before she got old enough to care that is. He was looking at a lovely poofy white dress with a pink ribbon. It would look amazing on her, so adorable and sweet. An elderly couple shopping for toys for their new grandchild stopped and looked at the odd family. 

"Oh how sweet." The elderly lady reached out to touch Cadence and Crowley backed away thinking they meant her harm. The old lady backed off and spoke to Aziraphale instead. 

"What's her name?" She asked. 

"Cadence Eden." He answered beaming. 

"What a beautiful name, is she yours?" The woman asked. 

Aziraphale beamed. "She's our daughter." He said putting his arm around Crowley. 

The old woman's face turned sour at this. 

"Ugh, I can't believe they let you people have kids." The old lady snipped, her soft voice changing to one of disgust. 

Crowley approached her, Still holding Cadence in his arms. 

"I don't see how it's any of your business. You have three seconds to get out of my family's face or you'll regret it." He hissed a threat at her. 

She backed off. "I feel sorry for that poor little girl, she's going to grow up without a mum." She left the store, refusing to purchase if they were going to let such "filth" shop here. 

James apologized profusely for the woman. 

"Sod it, you're not the one who needs to feel bad." Crowley said, he pictured messing with the couple before turning back to the matter at hand. 

Eventually Crowley and Aziraphale came to an agreement. They would buy a large variety of the clothes and take turns dressing her up in them.

"I don't recommend getting the onesies with snaps. They're hell to change in the middle of the night." James offered, he's heard all the horror stories about those damned things. 

They rang up formula, clothes, toys, a crib and carseat. Racking well into the four digits they wanted the best for her. 

Cadence fit perfectly in her baby seat, although it was proving difficult for either of them to put her down. James reminded them that it would be unsafe to hold her as they drove. He still isn't quite sure how they managed to fit everything in the black Bentley. He waved them off wishing the new family well.

* * *

"Uriel, whilst we appreciate your dedication, I don't think we're going to need ten cribs and fourteen highchairs." Michael said looking at the large furniture in the lobby of Heaven. Uriel had gone and gotten everything she read a baby needs. She also got extras in case they needed them, Michael sighed into her hands. This baby thing was proving to be vexing. Gabriel was looking at all the stuff and talking to baby Noel as he did. 

"Look this one is pink and it has a bunch of ribbons." He was holding Noel to where she could see the Petite Pretty Princess bassinet.

It was small and bright pink, The ribbons were on the side of it hanging down. 

Noel for her part couldn't make out what she was supposed to be looking at. Newborns eyes aren't fully developed in seeing and understanding what they're seeing. She just gurgled in response. 

Sandalphon came rushing in with a bunch of pamphlets. He rushed over, grabbed the bassinet and tossed it against the wall where it exploded into little pieces. 

"What the Hel- Heaven is a matter with you Sandalphon?" Gabriel snapped, his loud voice caused Noel to begin to cry. Gabriel turned to soothing her. 

"I'm sorry Sir, but these pamphlets say that ribbons and other loose strings around a baby are very, very dangerous." He panted.

He held them out and the other angels took them and read through them. 

"This one says that under no circumstances, should you give them any gross matter that isn't milk." Uriel read. 

"It also says that they need human breast milk, not any other kind of milk." Michael pointed out.

"This one says to not leave any toys or blankets in their crib." Sandalphon read out loud. 

"Crib? Not cribs?" Gabriel asked. 

"No just crib."

Gabriel took one look at the cribs and banished all but one of them.

"What does it say about highchairs?" He asked.

* * *

A staff member at a women and children's shelter walked into the store room and gasped at what they saw. There against the wall were eight brand new cribs and thirteen new high chairs. The shelter had fallen on hard times and could barely afford to house the babies they were brought. She sent a thank you to the heavens with her eyes welling up with tears.

* * *

The four Archangels sat around a table as they listened to the instructor. Sandalphon had signed them all up for a few parenting classes.

Raphael was watching Noel for them.

"Always make sure to support the baby's neck and head. For the first three months they'll be unable to support it on their own." The instructor demonstrates on the doll in front of him.

He walked around the room giving critique and praise to the other families. The four people dressed in impeccable suits were by far the weirdest family. But He was getting paid to teach so he kept his comments on whether or not they're a cult to himself. 

The brunette woman was holding her doll as though it was a baby racoon. The portly man had too tight of a grip, the dark skinned woman was holding it right but looked rather over this. 

The man with the purple contacts was holding the doll properly. But all of them asked weird questions. Like "How much gross matter should we give a baby?" Or "What are nappies?" And he was sure that it would take several therapy sessions to get over. "Where do we obtain human milk? Can we get it from a human mother?" 

The instructor gave them all the information he had along with some parenting books. As they left he was wondering if these were aliens in disguise.

Gabriel returned and relieved Raphael of his babysitting duties. The angel of medics thanked him profusely and took off to spread knowledge of hand washing. The other Archangels didn't seem as invested in Noel as he felt. He couldn't explain why but the moment she was put in his hands he fell in love with her. It reminded him of when he got to hold baby Jesus, he found himself caring about things he hadn't before. He sang softly to the little babe wishing her sweet dreams and vowing to protect her with his existence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new parents adjust to having babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will likely time jump because no one wants a thousand chapters on the every day, every moment of babies growing up. So we start off with them being a couple weeks old to them being four months old. Anyways enjoy, Kudos and Comments are enjoyed. And I hope you like this story.

Crowley and Aziraphale called ahead of their arrival, stating that they had something important to show everyone. Anathema and Newt had set out some food and drinks. They had also done research on grieving a child. They didn't exactly know who the burning girl was, Anathema's look over her gave off an aura of grey, an aura usually only seen on already dead people. She wasn't sure what to say the biggest grief she experienced in her life was when her ferret died. But Mister Minxy had lived a long ferret life. Dying of old age in his sleep. 

The Angel and Demons child was different. As she double checked the books she heard a knock sound at the door. Adam came in with Dog in tow. 

"Where's the Them?" Newt asked looking around for the other kids. 

"They're playing at the hideout but I felt it would be important for me to be here." Adam replied.

Anathema was about to say something about proprietary when another knock sounded. Newt opened the door and let out a small gasp. The Angel and Demon came in and greeted them with happy smiles. The Demon was carrying a stylish green and grey nappy bag, but the biggest shock was the angel. He had a sling strapped to his chest and in it was a baby. 

The child's aura was a delightful purple, a mix of the demon's red and angel's blue.

"Wicked!" Adam said approaching them. He didn't try to touch the baby just looked at her. 

She was small enough to be less than a month old. Anathema got closer, Her aura was familiar in a strange way. 

"Who is this?" She asked the two beings. 

"This is Cadence." Aziraphale beamed and lifted her arm up to wave at them. 

Cadence gurgled in greeting.

"Angel, she hasn't had her bottle since before we left the shop. Here." Crowley comes up and gently pulls Cadence from her sling. He grabs a bottle from the bag, and with a demonic miracle warms it before feeding it to her. He smiles as she eats. 

"So you named your new child after the girl who disappeared?" Anathema asked, this didn't seem to be a good coping mechanism. 

"Nonsense, this is that girl." Aziraphale chided. 

Anathema stared at Newt who shrugged in confusion. Adam spoke up. 

"They're not getting it." 

"Oh, of course. You'll have to excuse us this past couple of weeks have been weird for us. Cadence was a ghost who lived in my shop." Aziraphale began to tell them the tale of the girl they'd come to see as their daughter. 

Anathema and Newt listened with relish. 

"So reincarnation is an actual thing?" Newt asked.

Crowley who had burped the baby and cleaned up the mess responded. 

"It's mostly reserved for babies and children who didn't get a chance at life. Although it seems like the Almighty makes exceptions." 

"So my little cousin was reincarnated? He's not in Hell?" Newt asked a slight tinge of hope in his voice. 

"Who the bloody hell told you that?! It was the Catholics wasn't it?" Crowley snapped at the thought of some asshole telling a mourning family that their child is in the pit of fire. 

"Yes, He died shortly after he was born. My Aunt and Uncle didn't have a chance to baptize him. It's actually a big reason why they left the church." Newt had a tinge of sadness to his voice.

Anathema put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. He leaned into it. They both looked back at Crowley and Aziraphale. 

"Babies are almost automatically recycled in the afterlife. So while I can't tell you where his soul is now he's not going to burn in Hell for not being baptized." Crowley was going to find out whoever said that and give them nightmares for the rest of their life. 

Anathema changed the subject back to the new baby. 

"Do you think she'll remember any of her life before? Do you think she'll be the same?" She asked. 

Aziraphale answers. "Well she's a little young too tell yet. Although she must recognize us on some level because she is always happy to see us or be held by us. Watch this." Aziraphale gently picked Cadence up and placed her in her carrier. He then walked back and sat away from her, she began to fuss immediately. Whimpering in distress he went and scooped her up again. Immediately calming her cries. 

"To that end we're not sure if she's going to remember or not, there's never been a creature like her before. Some people claim to remember past lives but I'm pretty sure they're just lying or some old nosh " Aziraphale continued. 

They got to talking about the Armageddon-diddly-don't, A couple hours later it was time to head home. Anathema, Newt and Adam waved goodbye to the family with promises to meet up again soon. 

Adam watched the Bentley disappear from sight. "I can guarantee they're going to stick you two on babysitting duties." He said before taking off to go home.

* * *

Michael stared at the squirming babe in her carrier. Gabriel had some business to handle and left Noel with her. He had really latched onto this child raising thing, Sandalphon was trying his best but failing after he thought it would be a great idea to try and teach a three month old how to hold a dagger. Luckily Uriel was there to stop it before anyone got hurt. 

Uriel seemed to enjoy the girl when she was around but no one was attached as Gabriel. 

He adored Noel and spoiled her, he bought a cashmere, satin and gold plated stroller. He took her on jogs on earth pushing it as he ran. 

Michael wasn't sure how she felt about the baby. It certainly was cute but it was so needy and stinky in her opinion, she promised the Almighty that she'd try her best and take care of the girl. To her credit she meant every word but it's hard getting used to a creature that still can't move around much, It wouldn't last long on the battlefield.

Noel started to fuss and cry so Michael picked her up. Her nappy was dry and when presented with food she didn't seem hungry. Michael tried to put her back in her carrier but she really began to cry. She snapped a playmat into her office and put Noel on it, surrounding her with toys she was turning to go back to work when something happened. 

Noel made small chirps as she tried to reach a toy at the end of the mat. Before Michael could grab it for her the girl turned herself over and grabbed it herself, Michael smiled

  
  


"Look at you, you're getting the hang of it aren't you." Michael watched as Noel squeaked happily with the toy in her grasp.

"I'll make a warrior out of you yet, and no one will dare to hurt you." She picked the baby up and gave her a hug, Inhaling her the scent of baby powder, buttercream and flowers.

* * *

"You got her bag packed up?" Crowley called out whilst searching for anything they're leaving behind. 

"Right here, dearest." Aziraphale replied gesturing to the baby bag.

"You remembered Chi-Chi right?" Crowley was bringing her stuff into the living room. 

Aziraphale picked up the stuffed bunny, Cadence wouldn't sleep without it. They tripled checked everything making sure that it was all there. 

"Alright Angel?" Crowley asked fixing her skirt.

"All packed and ready to go." Aziraphale replied.

"Do me a favor?" Crowley said as they packed everything in the car. 

"What's that dearest?" Aziraphale secured the baby carrier in the backseat. 

"Lose those ridiculous sideburns." Crowley growled and they shifted into gear. 

Aziraphale frowned at this. He was quite proud of his disguise. But it's not like Brother Francis needed the sideburns in order to be correctly identified. In fact he doubted that they would remember exactly what Brother Francis looked like. They pulled up to the airport and grabbed a buggy to carry their things to the gate. Nothing like a jaunt across the pond to visit some dear friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think they're going to visit?   
> Noel and Cadence do meet again but it the prequel it doesn't happen until they're three. So don't worry about that, just enjoy the baby years. To be honest I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to publish. This story is becoming a life of it's own so it might go for a while. Updates will probably be random but not too off track. I'm mostly writing these chapters as they pop into my head. Best of luck to you all.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I feel like I can't let stories be 100% fluff there's got to be minor agnst in there somewhere. The whole baby burning in hell because they weren't baptized is a real thing.   
> I was watching a report on reasons why people left organized religion and one man left his church because when his newborn daughter passed within two hours of her birth, the priests said that they wouldn't hold a funeral service for her. Stating that because she wasn't baptized she was now burning in hell.   
> .  
> .  
> Who the fuck says that shit? And why would you want to worship a god that condemns children to hell for not being baptized or knowing who he is?   
> .  
> .  
> Did I mention that I have no love or admiration for organized religion? Cause I don't, I saw way to many hypocrites especially here in the Bible Belt of the United States. So many claiming to be godly and good whilst turning back on those who their god said to help and care for.  
> .  
> I'm rambling at this point, I'll try to keep it pretty low on the agnst side because I do want this to be a cute and funny story.


	3. Babes on a plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to visit family and dealing with baby on a plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this at 12 am. So if I keep mentioning sleep it's probably because my brain is subconsciously telling me to go the fuck to sleep.

Crowley and Aziraphale made it to their gate, flight 40 EGO4 was scheduled to depart in 45 mins. They're belongings already stowed away, they sit and wait with the other passengers. 

Glancing around they spotted two other families with toddlers or infants. One of the mothers was passing out baggies to the other passengers. She stopped in front of them, seeing Cadence in Aziraphale's arms she gave a weak and tired smile. 

"Would you like one?" She asked them, Holding the bags out. 

In a small Ziploc was a pair of ear plugs, a sleep mask for your eyes and a card. Crowley and Aziraphale each took one smiling at her. 

"Thank you dear." Aziraphale replied. 

As she moved away Crowley pulled out the card and read it. 

_ "Hello our names are Mikey and Minnie. We're 2 year old twins flying to visit our grandparents. We've never been on a plane before and are likely to be scared. Minnie has sensitive ears and the pressure changes are likely to cause discomfort. Please be patient with our parents as they will try their best to control us. We've included some ear plugs so hopefully you don't have to hear us. We're sorry for any inconvenience we cause."  _

"This is actually rather brilliant, Maybe we should've thought about this with Cadence?" Crowley pointed out. 

Right now Cadence is sleeping but the flight is 18 hours long and she's likely to have some issues. They've made a promise to not use too many miracles on her so that people won't question why they seem to have the perfect baby. Although if you asked either of them they might say they have the perfect baby. Even though Crowley hasn't had a full night's sleep since Cadence came along. Or that she's spit up on Aziraphale's favorite waistcoat five times in the past week. There's a noise at the front as a cranky man seems put out by this. 

"Great I have to fly in a plane with four fucking kids. Really great, there goes my sleep schedule." He griped, In a thick American accent. He looked around the room and saw all the kids.

"Good thing I paid for first class. They better keep those brats at the back of the plane." He was not trying to be quiet or respectful at all. 

Crowley sneered at this. Well he'll have to learn a lesson in empathy. With a click of her fingers the man's ticket changed to the 1 o"clock in the morning. This amused Crowley when he watched the families with kids all be seated in first class. Aziraphale sat next to the window and Crowley sat on the aisle. The cranky man was left at the gate with the flight attendants informing him that his ticket was for the wrong time. He was almost escorted away from the gate. 

After checking that everybody was buckled and prepared, the plane took off. Right as the pressure changed Cadence began to cry in pain. 

"Shh, shh it's alright love." Crowley said rubbing her back to soothe her. 

She released a small miracle that allowed Cadence to relax and her ears not to hurt. She also made it so the other little ones were comforted as well. The parents on the plane sighed in relief as their kids were no longer uncomfortable. Crowley also made sure that Minnie would "miraculously" grow out of her ear problems. 

The long flight moved onwards in relative quiet and peace.

* * *

*Blurp* 

Cadence had just spit up over Aziraphale's lap. He sighed, Crowley was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He was about to grab his carry on bag, When he was handed a club soda by Mikey and Minnie's mom.

"Thank you dear girl." He took it and began to apply it to the stain. 

"No problem, we've all been there." She said softly, looking over at her sleeping husband and kids. 

"How old is she?" She asked watching him readjust to where Cadence was tucked into his arms. 

"Four and half months." He smiled at his little girl. She smiled back waving her arms and noming on her hands. 

"Ah, she's beautiful by the way." The mom said. 

Aziraphale beamed proudly. "I know, she's beautiful like her mother." He looked over to Crowley who took that moment to give a hissy snore. 

The other mom gave a good natured laugh. 

"They tell you that you kid should be sleeping through the night by the time that they're one year. But experience says otherwise. Mikey still wakes up every three or four hours. And Minnie didn't sleep through the night until she was exactly two years old." The mom said in a whisper. 

Aziraphale smiled knowingly. He then let out a little gasp. 

"How rude of me, I didn't introduce us. My name is Aziraphale. My partner's name is Crowley. And this." He said waving her pudgy arm. "This is Cadence."

"I'm Marie and my husband's name is Maurice." Marie responded. 

They chatted softly for a few hours before Marie got tired and tucked in for the night. Aziraphale sent a little blessing that her and family would have sweet dreams. Crowley woke up to take her shift in caring for Cadence.

* * *

Gabriel has Noel in her stroller as he waits in line at Starbucks. She's making babbling noises and chirps, which Raphael has said is a good sign she'll be talking soon. Gabriel is imagining what her first words will be, as he is waiting a cute woman slides up to him.

"Hello I'm Renee, and who is this?" She says bending down to make silly faces at Noel. 

"This is Noel." Gabriel says proudly. 

"Hi Noel, are you having a good time with your.. Dad?" Renee notices there's no ring or anything on Gabriel's finger. Not even a shadow.

"We're having a blast. We just got done with a five mile jog." He says moving up in line. 

"Active, I prefer yoga and ballet myself. I like to be 'flexible'" Renee says, winking at Gabriel. 

"It's good to be limber. Don't want to hurt yourself." 

"So do you have a partner?" She asks, rubbing his arm. 

Gabriel looks puzzled for a moment. 

"Noel is my current running partner. Although sometimes I can get my brother and sister to join me." 

Renee smiles tightly. 

"Well I could use a partner. Know of anyone who would be available to join me?" She leads. 

"Not really, you might want to check the phone book or whatever it is you guys use to communicate." Gabriel orders his drink and goes to wait for it. 

After getting her coffee Renee slides up to him again. 

"Say, would you like to go out?" She asks. 

"Sure! Sounds great to me." Gabriel finishes his coffee and disposes of the cup. 

Him and Renee walk outside. 

"Well thanks for talking with me, hope you find someone to yoga with." He says turning away. 

"Wait! I thought you said you wanted to go out?!" Now she's horribly confused. 

"We went outside didn't we? Anyways I'm running late. Good luck to you." Gabriel turns away and starts pushing the stroller as he jogs into the park, disappearing in an instance. 

Renee sighs, grumpily. "Well that's a dead end." She says walking back to her car.

* * *

18 and half hours later they finally get to disembark the plane. Crowley now in her Nanny Asoterath disguise and Aziraphale in his Brother Francis disguise bid farewell to Marie and her family. They head down to luggage where they're met by two familiar faces. 

"Hello Mark and Zachery. How are you doing today?" Aziraphale asks as the security men greet them. 

Zachary smiles in greeting. "Doing fine, is this your new baby?" He asks looking at Cadence. 

"Yup." Nanny popping the P. The luggage has all been collected and they head out to the waiting car. 

"The Dowlings are awaiting your arrival. I believe it's all Young Master Warlock can talk about." Kyle says as they get into the car. 

The car heads off towards the Dowlings American residence. The three of them catching a nap in the backseat, Neither Mark or Zachary bother them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided to have a family that all have names that begin with M.   
> The whole Ziploc bags is another thing that I've read about.   
> Look I have ADHD which means I like to read random shit on the internet. Also hyperfixate on only one Fandom that feeds my desire to live, laugh and love.   
> .  
> Anyways the article was about a family with twin boys under three. They passed out bags with ear plugs and night masks. It read on a card asking fellow passengers too please be patient and considerate as two year olds don't have much control over how to express themselves.   
> .  
> Gabriel is naive as fuck. Poor random coffee shop woman.  
> Next chapter will be at the Dowlings.   
> .  
> .  
> Oh the flight and gate number is a joke. Flight 40 out of the Eastern Gate 04.   
> .  
> .  
> Why must I put assholes in every story? Ok I resolve that next chapter there will be no assholes. You can hold me too it.


	4. Babies are messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are cute and sweet, but they're also whiny and stinky.
> 
> Minor CW in gross scene involving the icky side of babies. Also Cadence is a bit of a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't put assholes in this chapter, so I technically didn't because babies can't really knowingly be assholes, Cadence is really just jealous. 
> 
> Also I decided to make the Dowlings an actual loving family who are just busy.

Harriet and Warlock are there to greet them in the entrance hall. Harriet gives them both a quick peck on the cheek, whilst Warlock gives them a wave. Harriet's attention is immediately drawn to the pudgy babe in Brother Francis arms. 

"Well who is this little doll?" She says brightening at Cadence. 

Cadence babbles a little bit hand wet from where she was gnawing on it.

"This is our daughter Cadence." He preens. 

"Well hello there, it's nice to meet you." Harriet takes her non slobber covered hand and gently shakes it. 

Cadence chirps in happiness. 

"Goodness she's cute, reminds me of Warlock at that age." Harriet said, smiling at her. 

Cadence squeaks under the attention she's getting. Her hazel eyes lock on to Warlock and she starts fussing at him. She waves her arms to try and get to him, Warlock just stands there confused. 

"Umm." He says watching the squeaking baby trying her best to get to him. 

"Would you like to hold her dearie?" Nanny asks in her full Scottish brogue. 

Warlock just shrugs and holds out his arms, making sure to listen to Nanny and Francis on how to properly hold a baby. Now he's got one in his arms, she's a bit heavier than he expected a baby to be. 

Everyone seems to think it's the cutest thing ever, until Cadence reaches up to Warlock's shoulder length hair. Grabs a fist full and yanks it. 

"Oww! Oww!" Warlock cried.

"Cadence, Stop that at once." Francis chides and grabs the baby carefully removing her hand. 

Finally separating the two, Cadence blows a raspberry in Warlock's direction. 

"I'm so terribly sorry. She's never done this before so we didn't-." Francis begins. 

Harriet stops him. "I know, I really do. It's a phase they all go through." She assures the two of them. 

Warlock glares at the baby who glares back. 

"When Warlock was that age you couldn't have any dangling items near him." Harriet recalls. 

"Oh yes, I had to stop wearing my favorite earrings because of you little Hellspawn." Nanny points at him, he frowns but then she opens her arms and he goes and hugs her. 

"I missed you Nanny." He says holding her close. With his dad and mom so busy Nanny was practically his second mother. His parents certainly tried their best when they had the time but they were almost always busy. 

Cadence practically growls and starts squirming at this. Brother Francis is becoming particularly annoyed. 

"Cadence, you must stop this at once!" He said, his voice becoming terribly short. 

"Maybe she needs a nap?" Nanny said, glaring at her child. 

Cadence's lip trembled and she began to let out a shrill cry. Harriet directed them to their rooms and using a wee bit of a miracle they were able to put her to bed for a couple of hours. Taking the baby monitor with them they sat in the parlor for tea.

"Is Thaddeus at work?" Nanny asked, that man never seemed to take a day off. But when he did he doted upon his wife and son. Showering them with love and affection, Harriet pulled a face.

"He quit actually." She said tersely. 

"He did? Why ever would he do that?" Francis asked. Looking a bit worried.

Harriet sighed, "Well when the orange blob took office, he quit on the principal of the thing. Said he'd rather spend his days woodworking because at least then something good would come from it. Can't say I blame him, we made smart investments with our money. Though if you ask me I'd like to pop back over to England until this sorts itself out." Harriet looked wistfully at the horizon.

Before either one of them could say anything in response the man himself bundled into the room smelling of saw dust and varnish. 

"Ah! Miss Asoterath and Francis how are you? Sorry to have missed your arrival but I was working on something in my shop." He's grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

"It's good to see you again, Dear boy." 

They spend the next couple of hours chatting with each other, talking about the changes of the last year. Thaddeus talks about his cousin who works in Indiana and offered him a job there.

"We don't always see eye to eye but he's a good man with a good heart." 

When they check on Cadence she's still asleep with Chi-Chi tucked near her. 

"You know it just occurred to me, I think she's jealous of young Warlock." Aziraphale whispered to Crowley kissing her forehead.

"Makes sense, we did have to leave her for a few years." Crowley watches her breathe in and out. She's so small and there's no telling yet of how much she remembers if she remembers much of it at all. 

Part of Her is hoping that this Cadence is like their old Cadence, but another part wants to see what she's like growing up. It's a bittersweet feeling knowing that they have their child back. But that doesn't mean they have an exact clone of her.

* * *

Sandalphon and Uriel are watching Noel whilst Gabriel and Michael are running errands. Uriel watches him toss her up in the air and catching her. He's laughing as he catches her, up and down she goes. 

"Are you sure that's safe?" Uriel says as he gently tosses her up in the air again. Noel's face is starting to turn sour.

"Course it's safe, besides she likes it." He laughs.

"I'm just saying it looks like sh-" 

*Blurp* 

Sandalphon's mouth is wide open in laughter as Noel burps spit up into his face. Some of it catches into his mouth, he stops and is holding her away from him. 

"Would you like me to take her while you get cleaned up?" Uriel asks.

Sandalphon nods and hands the baby over, running from the room so he can get the baby goop off of him.

* * *

After a week with Dowlings in which Cadence finally started to like Warlock a bit, they headed home. Thaddeus had gifted them with an intricately carved rocking horse for Cadence to use. They were taken to the airport and waved goodbye to the Dowlings before getting on the plane. Aziraphale was reading a book when Cadence decided she needed a nappy change. 

As Crowley lifted her legs to clean her up she talked to her child. 

"How much do you remember? Do you remember when we went to get ice cream for the first time? You were so happy to taste it, or how about when we saw a movie together?" She powdered the tiny tush before slipping a new nappy on it. 

Cadence just stared at her watching her every move. Crowley picked her up and held her close, hugging her tightly.

"Do you remember when you discorperated Hastur with the hotdog cart?" She said, and then the most beautiful thing happened. 

Cadence laughed at this, she giggled happily. 

"Oh you like that? Hastur a big ol turd isn't he?" 

This prompted another laugh from her. Crowley grinned and practically ran from the bathroom .

"Angel!" She said a wee bit loud. Other passengers looked at them. 

"What is it dear?" Aziraphale blushed a bit embarrassed. 

"She laughed!" Crowley handed Cadence over to him.

"She did?!" Aziraphale beamed at this news.

"Yeah a full proper laugh too." 

"That's wonderful!" He said as Crowley slipped into her seat. 

"What got her to laugh?" He asked, ignoring the other passengers. Who had decided that new parents being excited about their baby laughing for the first time, excused the temporary loudness. 

"I was bad mouthing Hastur and she just started laughing at it. You try it bad mouth Gabriel or something." Crowley prompted.

"Umm, well let's see. Gabriel is a bad angel." Aziraphale said, watching her face and hoping she would respond. 

She just looked at him and did nothing. He frowned. 

"Let me try, Gabriel is a pompous blow hard who still hasn't figured out why his shoes are slightly uneven." Crowley said and Cadence started to giggle. 

Aziraphale lit up at the sound and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become a long running series of chapters. IDK, this one is more open because of the OCs. I'm also trying to play around with what powers they might have. Considering that Cadence is of Heaven, Hell and Earth.
> 
> And I guess that makes Noel a literal angel. 
> 
> Twinkie to whoever can guess who Thaddeus's cousin might be.  
> .  
> .  
> A baby's laugh is the most wonderful sound, unless it's three a.m. and you live alone.  
> .  
> So there's some obvious references to The Haunting of Aziraphale's Bookshop.  
> I'm not sure how much Cadence is going to remember. She certainly remembers that she loves Crowley and Aziraphale.  
> She also remembers that Warlock took her parents away even if he didn't have any control over it and it was only temporary.  
> .  
> The Hotdog cart and Gabriel's uneven shoes are chapters in The Haunting of Aziraphale's Bookshop where that Cadence messed with both of them. I'm planning on having the demons interact with the kids at some point.  
> .


	5. Out of the mouth of Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are eight months old now and their babbling is starting to turn into almost words. But which will be their first words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a fun story to write. I'm loving the storylines I can come up with for them.

"Baabaabaa"

Cadence coos as she's handed her bottle. She takes it and with her new found motor skills holds it proudly.

  


She's getting better at making sounds although they're not sure if she can identify single words yet. They thought she had said Mama the other day but she was looking at a dog when she said it. Crowley sulked for half an hour after this.

  


Aziraphale sits in her old chair and opens his book. 

  


"Now my dear where were we?" He smiles at her as she looks at him with reverence. 

  


"On the 24th of February 1815." He began.

  


Crowley walked in the bookshop and saw Aziraphale holding Cadence reading to her. He normally would have smiled at this if not for the book he was reading. 

  


" Hi,Angel." He said, looking at Aziraphale in his plush armchair with Cadence in his lap in her poofiest pink dress. She chirps in greeting and holds her arms up signaling she wants him. 

  


Aziraphale gently hands her over and goes to put his book away. 

  


"Angel, were you reading our eight month old daughter The Count of Monte Cristo?" Crowley asks bemusedly. 

  


Aziraphale lets out a small huff. "It's a classic and she still loves Dumas." He says righting himself. Crowley just smiled at this. 

  


They were headed to St. James Park, meeting up with Anathema and Newt. Crowley slipped her jacket on and buckled her into her purple and blue stroller. Cadence was making chirps and coos pointing at the sights they passed. They spotted the two humans sitting on a blanket with a basket.

  


"Hey you three!" Anathema said brightly. 

  


Parking Cadence's stroller they sat down for their lunch. Cadence huffed and whined until Newt picked her up, she was obsessed with him. 

  


"How are you three doing?" He asks as he tries to eat around Cadence's insistence of being right in his face. 

  


"Doing marvelous, I got an Electronic message the other day that a book I've been looking for is up for auction." Aziraphale said, taking a bite of a sandwich.

  


"It's Email, Angel. I managed to baby proof both flats today. So Cadence will be safe no matter where we're staying." He took a sip of his coffee. 

  


Anathema's face grew puzzled by this. 

  


"You two live in different apartment-, Sorry flats?" She stared at them.

  


Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley saw this as weird. They just nodded.

  


"I thought you two were married?" Newt said, dodging Cadence's attempt to steal his glasses. 

  


Aziraphale turned red at this, he still wasn't completely used to not having to hide their relationship.

  


"Well you see, umm that is well." He stammers.

  


"I already picked out a ring." Crowley said munching on an apple. 

  


"You WHAT?" Aziraphale said, taken aback. 

  


Crowley grumbled a little before fishing in his pocket and pulling a white box out.

  


"I um, I saw it and it made me think of you. And we don't have to hide anymore, I thought why not." He held it out to Aziraphale who took it. 

  


Anathema and Newt watched the two of them with small smiles on their faces. 

  


"I was planning to ask you at the Ritz but-" Crowley looked up at his Angel, six thousand years he's loved him. Their first taste of each other on a wooden boat with a pen full of smuggled children. 

  


He literally can't imagine existence without him.

  


"Ask me now." Aziraphale replies looking into Crowley's golden eyes. He hands the box back

  


"Ask me properly." He repeats. 

  


Crowley stands up and kneels in front of Aziraphale. 

  


"Angel I have loved you since the day I met you. I would die for you, now that we no longer have to hide anymore. Will you please marry me?" Crowley opens the box. The ring is a gold band with wings engraved on it, a sky sapphire sits on it gleaming brightly. 

  


"It's beautiful!" Aziraphale beams brighter than the sun. "Yes! Of course I will, you silly creature."

  


Anathema and Newt just glance at each other with smug little smiles on their faces, as Crowley puts the ring on Aziraphale's finger. Anathema turns to Cadence who's been watching the whole thing. She bends closely and gives a small pinch to her chubby cheek. 

  


"Your parents are idiots. Did you know that?" She asks the little girl. 

  


"Yup" Cadence says popping the P. 

  


All four adults stare at her gobsmacked.

  


"Did she just?" Anathema looks at Aziraphale and Crowley and back at Cadence. 

  


Cadence grins, "Yup, Yup, Yup." She repeats.

  


"Her first word!" Aziraphale scoops her up and gives her a big kiss. 

  


"Darling, she said her first word!" He looks at Crowley who is having a moment. 

  


On one hand, he's finally managed to propose to Aziraphale, on another he's ecstatic about his kid's first word. And on a completely different note he's a little put out that it wasn't Mama or Dada. When his brain finally catches up with everything he joins in the excitement, deciding that this definitely warrants a dinner at the Ritz.

* * *

The Archangels are sitting at a table at a little cafe, they read that this is something humans do as a family unit. 

Sandalphon is currently struggling to get Noel to accept some mushed carrots. She's fussing and smacking at the spoon blowing raspberries at him. 

  


"See here young lady." He's almost growling at her. "All the books say these are good for your health. Now you will eat this and be happy with it." 

  


Noel glares at him, grabs the spoon and throws it with precision. Sending the glob of food straight into his eye. 

  


"No! No! No! Dum-dum." She speaks her first words with confidence and the Archangels look at each other in shock. 

  


Gabriel's face brims with joy as he jumps up from his seat to pick her up. 

  


"Did you hear that?!" He says loudly to the others. The entire restaurant is staring at them. 

  


"She said her first words! Such a brilliant girl!" He's practically bouncing with energy and Noel is giggling and blabbing.

  


"Dum-dum, Dum-dum." In a singsong voice. 

  


Sandalphon just glares as he rubs carrot mush out of his eyes.

  


"Yes, a truly gifted child" Michael is more impressed by how accurately she threw the food. 

  


Uriel is barely holding her laughter in as they watch Gabriel dance around.

* * *

Eric the Disposable hurries into the office. He stops at the desk and waits to be addressed. 

  


"What iz it?" The Prince buzzes.

  


"My Prince, I bring you word of the demon Crowley." Eric says.

  


"What have you obzerved?" Beelzebub looks at the beetle, their flies buzzing in intrest.

  


"He's proposed to the angel Aziraphale." Eric said. 

Beelzebub looks at him with confusion.

"Ah that is, he's asked the angel to marry him. You know like the humans do." 

Beelzebub buzzes in disgust, the idea that he'd shack up with such a pudgy angel. 

"There's more my Prince. I think' you'll find this much more interesting." Eric says.

Beelzebub leans forward in intrest.

"They have a child together." 

Beelzebub face lights up in menacing glee, yes this is very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies to Sandalphon, even though in this one he's just a dum idiot it's fun to mess with him. Wedding chapter next? Yes.   
> Old Faces that haven't been seen yet will pop in, how will our Ineffable family handle it? They're in for an explosive surprise.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> If you're reading this say Banana are an excellent source of potassium.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This story is not really an agnst story, at least for now, as the girls grow I might toss some in but nothing really serious and no harm will come to our dear idiots or their kids.  
> .  
> .  
> I think that for what Cadence can and can't remember is going to be more generalized than full on memories. Like she's happy with Aziraphale and Crowley because part of her remembers feeling safe and loved with them.
> 
> She loves having Aziraphale read books to her because she can remember the feelings those books bring. I might tie this in with what powers she might have.


	6. Little miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Idiots are off planning a wedding and Cadence is left with Newt and Anathema, when a dark figure emerges from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the wedding episode is coming up and will most likely be the next chapter. This one is mostly Cadence as it's needed for the setup. Noel does make a brief appearance.

"How about this one?" Aziraphale held up a soft pink princess dress. The skirt called to mind an overly frosted cupcake with the bulk of it being petticoats. 

Cadence shook her head. "No!" She said defiantly. 

Aziraphale sighed the older she got the less she wanted to be put in certain clothes. Especially pink poofy ones, he really wasn't one to enforce gender roles. Still he couldn't help but think it was cute when you dressed a baby up in a sweet little outfit. Regardless of what gender the baby is they all look cute in poofy clothes that were bigger than them. He missed the days of the Regency, the lovely dress in all their soft glory. He picked her up and held her in front of her closet pointing at the different outfits he gauged her response. 

She had gotten a couple of words down but not all of them. She still relied on noises and most recently pointing. He pointed at a blue shirt and she chirps happily, by the end of it she's dressed up in quite the outfit. A blue striped shirt and green polkadot pants, he grabs a brush and begins to brush her dark curls. He places a blue flowered headband on her and they're ready to go.

He walks downstairs to see Anathema and Newt waiting for them. 

"Hello dears. Thank you again for agreeing to watch Cadence." 

Anathema smiles as they hand her over, she holds Cadence and gives her a gentle squeeze. 

"Na-na!" Cadence chirps in delight. 

Anathema didn't think she'd be twenty five and be a "Na-na" but then again Anathema is a hard name for babies to pronounce. 

They wave Aziraphale and Crowley off as the two head out to meet their wedding planner. Cadence immediately demands to be given to Newt and he takes her. 

"Cadence, would you like to go see the duckies?" Anathema asks.

The girl trills at this, she may not be able to say many words yet but she's really good at recognizing them. They just have to grab her go bag and put her in her stroller and they're off.

* * *

"What is it Hastur?" Beelzebub buzzes glaring at him, he had interrupted their downtime. They had been playing a life sized version of Tetris using the damned as the blocks. Every time they got a clear hellfire would shoot out burning the line. 

"I want to know how you're going to make Crowley pay for what he did. He should have to suffer!" Hastur growled, stomping around. 

"He'z probably too powerful, it's the Dark Consules decision that he be left alone." 

They buzzed as another T-Block made its way down, they tried for a perfect T-spin but undershot it. Beelzebub growls in defeat and walks away from the game, leaving the damned souls stuck where they are. Hastur follows on their heels and Beelzebub has had enough. 

"You want to mezz with them?! Fine go ahead juzt get out of my space." They shrieked. 

Hastur grinned in satisfaction and took off for the surface.

* * *

Anathema and Newt sat on the picnic blanket, Cadence was playing with a toy duck and giggling about it. They had just come from the duck pond where Cadence had squealed in delight at the ducks and swans. 

* * *

Hastur looked through the window of the bookshop, it seems no one was there. He was able to pick up the faint scent of angelic purity mixed with a demonic sulfur. That had to be the idiots he set off following the smell.

* * *

Cadence tenses up as Newt is holding her, she lets out a whimper and buries her head in his shirt. 

"Hey, what is it little bit? What's wrong?" Newt looks her over trying to figure it out. She just whimpers again.

Anathema looks around,  _ 'Maybe we've misplaced her bunny?"  _

But Chi-Chi is in her stroller. She walks to grab it when she's met by a truly wretched smell. 

Looking up she sees a gangly white haired man who looks like he swam in a poo infested bog. His eyes are completely black as is his aura. 

"Well, isn't this…... interesting. It smells like a demon and an angel. And it's all coming from that little worm." Hastur moves closer to them. 

Anathema puts herself in front of Newt and Cadence. She pulls a water bottle from her pouch.

"Don't come any closer, I've got Holy Water!" She threatens.

Hastur steps back and reassess, with a flick of his wrist the bottle breaks into pieces. The water falls to the ground and he grins wickedly. 

"Now you've got nothing, tell you what. You hand over the brat and I'll kill you nice and quick like. It'll only hurt a little. Or I can kill you nice and slow, either way I will enjoy myself and I'll be taking the spawn. What's it going to be?" 

Hastur grinned sinisterly and started to move towards them. Newt is frantically dialing the phone praying that it doesn't break. Anathema is praying for Aziraphale to hear her.

Looking forward to ripping these humans apart Hastur advances, He's soon frozen in place. He glares at the couple and his eyes wandered over to the baby. 

Cadence was glaring at him with a viscous look on her face. She growls and with a loud 

"NO!"

He's covered head to toe in rainbow glitter, it's in his hair, all over his clothes and limbs. He's even having to spit the stuff out, as he's retching on his hands and knees Crowley and Aziraphale have shown up. 

Crowley checks on everyone and Aziraphale stands in front of them two seconds from calling his sword. Hastur trembles as he meets the vengeful angel's gaze. 

"You have two seconds to get away from my family or you will personally get to see if there's an afterlife for us." Aziraphale's voice is cold and steady. 

Hastur nods dumbly and takes off, metaphorical tail between his legs and leaving a trail of glitter behind him. Aziraphale turns back to the others.

"Are you alright? Frightfully wise to call us." 

He checks over the humans and then picks up Cadence who has begun to cry for him. 

"Shh, it's alright my dear child. Papa's got you." He soothes her, rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to her head. 

They head back to the shop and after making certain that Newt and Anathema are truly ok, send them on their way with a small blessing and a couple of charms to alert them if a demon is near. 

The two of them are finally able to get Cadence to sleep after three songs and a story. As she dreams they hold each other close. Crowley is leaning into Aziraphale's embrace when his hackles rise. 

"There's someone at the door." He hisses

They secure the nursery and walk into the lobby of the shop. A knock sounds at the door, Crowley scents the air and smells someone familiar. He cautiously opens the door to see Eric standing patiently on the steps. 

"Wot are you here for Eric?" Aziraphale is behind him ready to smite if necessary. 

Eric lets out a small squeak at the sight of the angel. 

"Yes, umm Beelz- that is Prince Beelzebub is wondering why Hastur is covered in that shiny paper stuff you invented." 

Eric says trying his best to not appear threatening. Crowley was always the most tolerant towards him, but he is still cautious. 

Crowley looks at Aziraphale who just shrugs. Neither of them remember being the one to perform that particular miracle. 

"He attacked us first. He should consider himself lucky to be alive. We won't tolerate another attempt." Crowley hissed out. 

Eric writes this down. "Beelzebub is wondering if you'll take the curse back. He can't get rid of the glitter and is banned from entering any of the chambers of hell until he gets rid of it." 

Crowley stifles a snort, "Sure love to do that. Except I'm not the one who cursed him." He responds. He looks to Aziraphale who shakes his head.

Eric looks a bit confused and worried.

"I see. Well I'll be sure to let them know that." His voice trembles a little bit at the idea of how displeased the Prince will be with this information. 

Crowley takes pity on him. "Listen, tell Beezybub that if they want to talk about it I'll meet with them on neutral grounds. But I can't really help with the glitter problem." 

Eric nods and disappears into the night. Crowley shuts the door and looks at his angel. 

"Are you sure it wasn't you who cast the glitter on him?" He asks. 

"I thought you did dear. I didn't even think about doing it." Aziraphale responds. 

"Eh, whatever we still have to go over the color scheme. Might as well take advantage while the little one sleeps." He grabs Aziraphale's hand and leads him to the back room baby monitor hanging off his belt.

* * *

Gabriel is going over paperwork and hasn't noticed that Noel is awake yet. He's so focused on it he doesn't hear her increasingly angry squeaks. He's startled when with a chime she's sitting right in front of him on top of his work. 

"Ah!.....Did you? Did you just do your first miracle?" He asks her, her brown eyes sparkle with glee and he scoops her up. He can't wait to tell the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale don't give enough of a shit to dig deep into who cursed Hastur.
> 
> Cadence has a bit of demon and angel encoded in her DNA and she has the scent of Crowley and Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be published, and I'm really happy to be working on this story. I've been itching to write cute family fluff.


End file.
